Battle of the Pointy Stick Bearers!
by Sailor Senshi Writer
Summary: Rockman Zero.... FFX... Crossover... Random Insanity... 'Nuff said. ((The oh-so-triumphant return of Sakura Rikudou! x_x))


Battle Of The Pointy Stick Bearers!  
  
A Completely Pointless FFX/RMZ Fic by: Sailor Senshi Writer!  
  
((Author's Note: I was inspired to write this after receiving Zero's spear in Rockman Zero... It kicks so much arse... *____* Anyway, this fic is bound to have random insanity, so you've been forewarned! Oh, and I don't own Final Fantasy X or Rockman Zero, as if you didn't know... ^_^; So, onward and upward!))  
  
It was quiet... peaceful... Not nearly the usual setting for the city once taken over by Neo-Arcadia... The atmosphere didn't suit Zero, who was used to fighting non-stop, 24/7... Oh well, at least there wasn't anyone shooting him behind his back!  
  
The Crimson Wonder stood, a light breeze sending his mane of golden hair aloft. Even though he knew no one was around, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was amiss... "Ah, I'm probably just thinking things!" he said to himself aloud, shaking off the feeling. He took a leisurely stretch, deciding to take a little hop across rooftops... Not like there was anything better to do...  
  
And, as probably predicted, Zero really should have listened to that feeling of his, for when he came across the edge of his roof, a portal shimmered into existance, throwing an unknowing Zero into a situation that he could possibly come out of alive... If he really, REALLY tried to...  
  
* * *  
  
Quiet... Kimahri liked the quiet, especially on nice, sunny days... He wasn't one to talk about it, though, much less cavort around like the two lovebirds Yuna and Tidus were... He just kept against his wall, enjoying the serenity of the day...  
  
That serenity, however, was mercilessly shattered by the landing of some weird guy in red on top of Tidus's head. Kimahri blinked and grabbed his spear, rushing over to the felled blonde one. There was another blonde one upon him, who looked rightly bemused... I mean, wouldn't -you- be just slightly confused if you just got thrown into a portal-type thingy and landed on top of some Carbon's head?  
  
"....Ow...?" Tidus groaned, still under the Crimson One...  
  
Zero blinked and stood, watching Tidus get up. "Sorry 'bout that..."  
  
"You could've said something before you landed on me!" Tidus whined, still rubbing his aching head.  
  
"Hey, I said I was sorry!"  
  
"That isn't a good excuse for landing on my HEAD!"  
  
Kimahri then stood between the quarreling blondes, poking Zero a bit with his lance. "You, apologize."  
  
"But I DID apologize!" Zero retorted, becoming just a bit angered by the big blue cat-thing in front of him... The "Big Blue Cat-Thing" poked him with his lance a bit harder. Zero winced and growled a bit... "Oh, so you wanna play like THAT, huh?" he smirked and pulled out his own lance...  
  
Kimahri looked at Zero's lance and poked the end with his finger... He growled and pulled back his hand, examining his now-burnt fingertip... Zero just maintained his smirk and watched as Kimahri went into an offensive position... "You anger Kimahri... You fight Kimahri and DIE now!" the Ronso declared, glaring at Zero...  
  
"Is that so?" Zero asked snidely, taking his own attack position... The two soon went at it, poking each other... This turned out to be a very weird sight, indeed... Tidus and Yuna just watched, not really getting the meaning behind the poking match...  
  
Lulu and Wakka soon joined in watching Kimahri and Zero's "fight", both giving the competitors confused looks. The pokes were exchanged a bit more forcefully after Zero had thrown in a whap to the back of Kimahri's head with the other end of his spear. The silent watching turned into cheering for one side or the other soon enough, with Tidus and Yuna both cheering for Kimahri to smite the Crimson Baka mightily, and Wakka cheering on Zero to take Kimahri down and smack up Tidus...  
  
Lulu stayed neutral, not really enjoying the spectator sport of lance- prodding. Auron joined her, also in neutrality, simply watching the two go at it. Rikku came in eventually and began cheering for the new guy, just because she sort of knew he was a machina of some kind, and you know how the Al Bhed are about machina... Especially the espresso-drinking, hyper ones...  
  
The fight went on for a great while, leading to bets(Tidus/Yuna and Wakka/Rikku betting against each other) and light napping(Lulu and Auron). Kimahri and Zero were getting visibly tired from the battle, their lance- poking becoming weaker by the minute. The gamblers stared in anticipation as Kimahri started to stumble. Zero was panting heavily, just in bad a condition as the little Ronso.  
  
And finally, something gave... The exhausted Kimahri finally collapsed, curling up into a little ball to sleep. Zero, Rikku and Wakka all celebrated quite loudly, the latter two teasing Tidus and Yuna about their loss. The "lovebirds" paid up and their opponents ran off, cackling evilly. Tidus and Yuna, along with Lulu and Auron, walked back to the inn.  
  
And Zero was left with a sleeping cat-beast at his feet...  
  
It had been a very weird day, oh yes... Very weird, indeed...  
  
  
  
THE END! 


End file.
